Tying Bonds
by silversprinklez10
Summary: Here is the story on how Mitch meets Jerome. One shot. No romance (sorry Merome fans), but love doesn't happen at first sight in my books. Rated T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any You Tubers that appear in this story, the concept of the Hunger Games, or anything else that someone else has come up with. **_

I looked at the chests in the middle. I was ready to once again dominate in the Hunger Games. I have never lost a match before, and I didn't plan on it anytime soon. Winning was simple and easy. I looked around to see a girl with blonde hair and a striped shirt on one side of me and someone who stole my skin on the other. Typical fans. The countdown started to reach 0. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

I ran to the center chests after the timer ran out. I managed to take iron boobs from the chest before I had to run away. I put them on and evaded the people who chose to follow me. After I lost them, I found a chest with a vile creature, a stone sword, and other items I didn't want. Good. It was time to put some people on the chopping block.

I wandered through the map and easily killed people with my supplies. Of course, they weren't actually dead. They were just out of da Hunger Games. The one thing that bothered me was more people had died by the hands of someone else than what I was used to. So far, 8 tributes hadn't been killed by me, and usually by the end of the game, I killed all but 3 or 4 tributes. I wondered why this was happening.

Soon, I got full iron armor, with the exception of my crown, of course, and an iron sword. It was 30 seconds until the D, with 4 tributes remaining. I wondered about the people I'd be demolishing this Hunger Games. It didn't matter, really. I'd still win; it didn't matter who I killed to win. But I still think about it because I have nothing better to do while I wait. Might as well prepare myself mentally.

The four of us are teleported to our stations as we start the D. As the clock counts down, I look at the other tributes. To the left of me was that girl who was next to me in the beginning. To the right a couple podiums down was a Steve skin who had no gear. Across from me was the tribute who, or is it a that, attracted the most attention. It was a furry creature wearing a tuxedo. It was not like anything I had ever seen before. At least the fur was brown and not, I don't know, green.

When the counter reached zero, I immediately killed the Steve skin. I look at see that the furry guy in the tuxedo already had killed the girl. In his hands is a diamond axe and I just realized he has full iron, which means we are even armor wise. I don't know why he would make a diamond axe instead of a sword; swords are better than axes. He stared me in the eyes, and then ran towards me as our weapons collided.

I dodged his axe. Now I can see why he made an axe. He was very skilled with it. I could hardly keep up, but I refused to lose. Sometimes, I was on the offensive, and sometimes he was. I've decided this thing is a male. We seemed evenly matched, but I would prevail. I had a reputation to keep up for crying out loud. I couldn't accept defeat from this thing! There was no way I'd consider doing that.

I lost track of time as the battle raged on. Three minutes, five minutes raged on? I could tell we both were tired. Our actions were slower, and I was glad I battled the Steve guy and the thing took care of the girl before we fought. If I won this battle, I could not take on another opponent. My whole body ached and my arms felt like lead. Finally, I took a fatal swing at him. It hit him, but I felt shock as his axe pierced my side and I ran out of hearts. I felt dizzy as I started to lose consciousness…

I woke up in an infirmary. I panicked, and then remembered what happened in the Hunger Games match. Who won? I stood up and looked at the score board and saw the results. Now I realized why the results were up for so long. At first, I thought that was stupid, but then I realized if they didn't show the results that long, the person in second place would never know who it was that defeated them. I found my match and looked at the results. They shocked me to the point where I gaped there, which was not like me at all.

How was a tie possible? How were we both first? From the scoreboard, the other thing's name was Jerome. We were both labeled as first. I checked to make sure there were 24 tributes on the scoreboard. There were. I closed my eyes and opened them for the longest time to see if I was seeing things, but this is real. I widen my eyes to try and wake myself up, but it's not a dream. I didn't know how to react.

I heard a voice behind me say, "No, this can't be real! This can't! How?" I turned to see Jerome, the fuzzy I-don't-know-what-it-is, look at the score board. "Mitch. That's an interesting name. I've been warned about his skills, but I never believed them until now, did I? They said he always got first, and I told them I'd beat him. And now the scoreboard says we're tied. This is going to be put on the news, isn't it? Well, great."

My eyes widened. The news! I didn't even think about that. But have I heard of Jerome before? Thinking about it, I had. But from one person. My brother Connor. I remember him talking about it.

"_Mitch! You'll never believe it!"_

_I turned around. My brother Connor was running to me. He was out of breath, but otherwise okay._

"_What is it, Connor?" I asked him._

"_There was a creature that calls himself a bacca in the Hunger Games! He demolishes! His name is Jerome! At first I thought he was insane because he only uses an axe, but he was killer! He might have the skills to beat even you, Mitch! He was that good!"_

"_Now, now, Connor," I said. "No one beats Mitch at the Hunger Games. Don't even think twice about it."_

A million questions swarmed into my head. Should I talk to the bacca? What is a bacca anyway? Why is he wearing a tuxedo? How did we tie? What's going on? What will everyone think? Why is my head full of questions? Is there any way my questions will be answered? Do I have to talk to the bacca? Why am I deciding to talk to the bacca?

I started the conversation. "Hello. How are you?"

"Umm, fine, I guess. A bit confusing, but fine," Jerome responded. He realized who I was as his eyes widened. "You're Mitch, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I said slowly, not wanting to mess this up. "You must be Jerome. Good game." I extended my arm toward him for him to shake.

He took it and shook back. "Well, are you interested in playing again with me? You don't have to team if you don't want to."

"I guess we could team, just so we can fight each other in the end. I definitely want a rematch. The judging wasn't fair."

He smiled. "Fair enough. Friends?"

I smiled back at him. "Friends."

**Thank you guys so much for finishing this story! I'm not putting any romance in this because they just met, but you can imagine they have romance later on if you want to. This is my first story, so I would appreciate a bit of feedback. Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed! I hope you all have a very nice day!**


End file.
